Secret
by RunXRun
Summary: Loki loves his brother more than he should. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Loki loved Thor. . . but not in the brotherly way he was suppose to, no. Loki loved Thor in the way that Odin loved Frigg and **that** was wrong. Loki knew it was wrong, he'd beat himself up over it countless times. Every time Loki seemed to think of a plan to make Thor hate him it would backfire in his face. Take his plan to take over Midgard, Loki didn't actually want that disgusting place but he knew that Jane was there and he knew that Thor loved Jane and that place so if Loki destroyed it Thor would have no choice but to hate him. But of course things worked out their own way and that way was rarely Loki's. So here Loki was, sat beside his brother in his cell with the muzzle on to prevent Loki from what he wasn't sure of. Probably manipulating Thor because even without his mouth Loki could cast his spells. Loki was glad for the muzzle, he didn't trust his tongue right now and the look Thor was giving him was enough to break his heart and he knew apologize would spill from his tongue as easily as the blood he had spilled on Midgard.

**"I do no understand you, brother. How did you let so much hatred consume you? You don't even seem to be fighting for a purpose anymore, just blood and power."  
**_"Of course you'd think that. If you knew the real reasons I do what do, if you could feel the way I feel, you'd do exactly what I've done. Before Odin banished you to Midgard you were like me and now you don't understand it? Do not fool yourself." _  
Loki just stared at the ground thinking his replies back to Thor knowing they would go unheard. It helped though, Loki had screamed at Thor that he loved him, that he was sick and wrong and he was sorry but he couldn't stop himself from loving him. Loki would scream and ask Thor why he liked Jane so much and what she had that he didn't, he'd scream at Thor that he hated her and Midgard and that he wished he could hate him too. Loki would tell Thor all his thoughts and feelings until tears would pour out of his eyes and Thor would think **his **words were what had caused Loki to cry and not Loki's own mind.

Loki knew his punishment was light but he didn't expect anything more or less from Odin. Loki could spend the next 50 years alone in this cell with ease. Thor was still allowed to visit Loki as often as he wanted and really, Loki had spent a very long time in a prison of his own so the cell was rather fitting. Loki would do nothing but think for hours at a time. Think about all that he had, all that could have been and all that he lost, he'd think about what would happen if he told Thor the truth, he'd envision the look of disgusted on Thor's face and he could hear Thor screaming at him that he was wrong and Thor would never love someone as rotten as Loki and Thor would leave and Loki would never see Thor again. Loki could do 50 years in this cell alone with ease because he knew that every other day Thor would come in and speak to him for hours. It was bitter sweet and the more Thor came the more Loki would hate himself and love Thor.

**"Do you remember when we were younger? You'd always worry about me when I went to hunt with father. You'd worry that something would hurt me and that you weren't there to heal the wound. You told me when you heard Odin was back, you'd hold your breath until you heard my name mentioned as well. You were worried about an animal attacking me and yet here we are years later, you doing exactly what you were once worried a create would do." **  
Thor stared at Loki with tears in his eyes, he hated this situation and everything about it. Seeing not just his brother but his best friend as well sat on a stone bed, muzzle and torn clothes the only possessions Loki had now broke his heart. Where, when and how did everything get this bad? Had there been signs Thor was unaware of? Thor had gone back through his memories searching for a sign that Loki would turn into this but there was nothing. Thor knew his brother was a great liar, he knew that Loki could hide anything he wanted to and he feared that the Loki that destroyed Midgard was how his brother always was and that the Loki he had grown to Loki was just a false image to please his family. Thor stood up fast, the idea enough to make him feel ill. **"When you are ready to tell me what has caused all this I'll have them remove your muzzle." **Loki watched as Thor left his cell almost in bad a shape as he was in right now. _"You're killing him, Loki. You're not suppose to hurt the ones you love like this." _ Loki shook his head and laid down, trying to turn his mind on something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor burst into Loki's cell smiling from ear to ear. **"I think I have figured out why you dislike me, brother!" **Loki's heart sank. Had Thor figured out Loki's deepest secret? How was that possible? Loki was the only one around for miles that knew how to look deep within a person and Loki never wrote of this in any of his journals so how? Loki eyed Thor as he sat on the bed beside him, eyes questioning. **"It's because of all those times I pushed you back when a battle was starting, yes? Brother, that was to protect you! Not to show you I was the dominate one or the better one! It never crossed my mind that some of my actions would make you think that you were less than I was. I didn't want you harmed while we were fighting." **Thor frowned as he took in the sight of Loki. Thinner now, cheeks smeared with dirt, hair messy and appeared to be dreaded. Loki's shirt arm had slipped down his shoulder and was now resting by his elbow. Pulling the shirt back to rest on Loki's shoulder Thor frowned, **"You were always the most important thing in my life, Loki and I'm sorry that my actions made you think otherwise." **Loki stared at Thor aware of the tears sliding down his face. _"No, you fool! You were so close, __**so **__close!" _Loki shut his eyes and looked away, shaking with all the feelings he kept bottled up, he was like a volcano and he was worried he'd erupt. _"Just tell him. The worst that will happen is you'll never see him again." _Loki looked at Thor, _"That's the worst? That's exactly what I'm afraid of!" _Thor looked at Loki confused, he had never seen his brother in such a state. Loki was always so calm and collected but lately he was a mess. Loki didn't respond to Thor and Thor didn't see any sign that he was correct. Quite the opposite actually. Thor bowed his head and left Loki alone fearing that he made things worse.

Loki didn't sleep that night, all he could think about was Thor's words over and over again. _"__**You were always the most important thing in my life, Loki. **__Did he mean that? What did he mean "were"? Am I no longer the most important thing? What is so new in his life that I've been bumped down? Does he still consider me his brother and he's not just saying "brother" out of habit?" _Loki groaned trying to stop his mind from it's questions. Loki had had enough, today when Thor would visit he'd tell Thor what was wrong and whatever the outcome was he'd take but he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. The secret had turned to poison now and was slowly infecting him and if he didn't tell Thor soon it'd be too late. Loki looked out the small window trying to figure out what time it was and how long it would be until Thor's arrival. Loki didn't know how long he was waiting but he jumped when he heard his cell door opening. Loki looked at Thor, noticing the sadness in his eyes but also the happiness his smile held. **"I have spoken with father and he has agree'd to let you out. We both feel that you won't harm anyone else but he has made it clear to me that if you do go back to your ways the next time won't be so pleasant." **Thor sat beside Loki and smiled. This would probably be the last time he got to see Loki let alone sit with him. Stroking Loki's hair back he found the muzzles clasp and unhooked it, thankful that Odin let him be one of the people that could unhook it. Taking the muzzle and setting it down onto the bed Thor stared at Loki, waiting for him to say or do something. Loki touched his mouth and looked at Thor in amazement. How had Thor convinced Odin to let Loki go? _**"Thor. . . thank you." **_Loki held his throat and shut his eyes, scared by how weak his voice sounded. Thor smiled and put his arm around Loki, giving him a soft hug hoping that it wasn't too strong. **"You do not need to thank me, Loki. You are allowed to do whatever you want now. Your chambers are still yours and Asgard is still your home." **Loki sighed and looked at Thor seeing how worried he looked. _"He's afraid that you'll leave and he'll never see you again." _Loki hugged his brother back as tight as he could nodding. _**"Do you still want to know why I did what I did, Thor?" **_Loki started shaking again, he knew that he could easily lie to Thor but Loki was tired of hiding it and Thor needed to know. Nodding Thor moved back so he could see Loki properly, **"Yes, of course." **

Loki took a deep breath, _**"I'm not really sure when it happened but I know we were young. I started having these weird feelings towards you, at first I thought admiration." **_Loki paused, his throat sore from just those words, _**"I believed it to be admiration for only a short while because I had figured out what it truely was but I kept denying it. I kept saying to myself that it was admiration and pride for knowing you were my brother." **_Loki looked at Thor trying to see any sign of emotion in his eyes but all he was seeing was confusio. Typical. _**"You're aware of how Odin loves Frigg? That's how I feel towards you. I've tried for so long to push you and that thought out of my head but it never goes away. I can forget it but it always comes back and when it does it's stronger." **_Loki gulped, this was it, the moment of truth. Loki had looked down during his confession and was terrified to look back up, he expect Thor to look disgusted or angry. Loki heard Thor sigh and although he didn't want to, he **had **to look up. Seeing sadness in Thor's eyes was an unexpected reaction to his confession but he had no idea what it stood for.

Thor stared at Loki, his mind going over everything that he was just told. **"I'm sorry, Loki, but I do not feel the same. . ." **Thor hated saying those words to Loki, he hated seeing the flash of knowing pain that seeped into his brother's eyes, he hated knowing that he was the cause of Loki's pain and destruction but most of all, Thor hated lying to his brother. _**"I know, Thor. That's why I can't stay here. I need to get over you and the pain it brings me." **_Loki stood, willing himself to hold it together until he got into his chambers. _"At least he doesn't hate you. It went better than you had planned." _Loki turned and smiled at Thor, _**"I will be gone after I've fixed myself up and please do not tell anyone else what we have just spoken about." **_Thor frowned but nodded, he knew Loki would be going away again.

Loki sat on his bed staring into the mirror. _"You look like you did before all of this." _ Loki nodded at his minds words, he looked exactly how he did before Thor got sent to Midgard although he noticed the way his eyes took on a different tone, a sadder tone. Loki pulled on his coat and went to the front doors wondering if Thor was still back in the cell. Sighing, Loki turned and started walking towards bifrost, leaving Thor and everyone else behind. Loki nodded at Heimdall and told him to send him anywhere, not caring where he ended up anymore, _"Goodbye Thor, I love you."  
_Thor frowned, knowing that Heimdall had just sent Loki somewhere else, he could feel the sudden loss of his brother. **"Goodbye Loki, I love you.**"


	3. Chapter 3

Loki didn't understand why Heimdall put him back on Midgard but he wasn't going to fight it, if Midgard was to be his new home then so be it. From the looks of it he wasn't anywhere near the attack so he doubted that people would recognize him. Besides, it had been many mortal years since that day and if he was lucky everyone would have forgotten by now. Looking around, Loki noticed that he was in a clearing sounded by trees. Wilderness.. Loki could handle that, he had gone on many trips with Thor into forests not unlike this and always turned out okay and Loki doubted that it was due to Thor's protection.

Loki spun around with his eyes shut 3 times and stopped. When his mind had stopped spinning he went in the direction he stopped in. Loki decided he'd just walk in random directions until he came upon some type of life because really, he had no idea where he was or how many years had passed for the mortals. Their existence could have been completely wiped from this world and according to Loki, it had been. It was interesting this way, pretending to be the sole survivor of some weird Midgard disaster, traveling through thick grass and splintered branches. Loki had always loved playing pretend when he was younger, had always loved to disappear into books and now he was doing it again. People here called it "escapism", maybe they were right but Loki preferred the life in his head. The reality of everything looked so awful and bleak.

Loki often felt like he had dug himself a hole that was so deep no one would ever be able to save him and he'd never be able to climb out. Loki knew that he should feel thankful that Odin decided to let him out, that Thor had begged Odin for the release, that Heimdall let him go without saying anything but he wasn't. Loki wasn't sure if he felt despair because no one had tried to stop him from leaving or because he had wanted them to stop him. Nothing in Loki's life seemed to be easy, it always had to be complicated. Sometimes that was his own doing but most times it was due to things out of his control.

Loki sat on a rock and looked around. Tree, grass, dirt. Of course, Loki didn't expect anything else although he had hoped for something. Maybe a bug, some form of life but he could see nothing. _"Is this all really necessary? Thor didn't hate you when you confessed, he had sorrow in his eyes when you said you'd leave, why did you go anyway?" _ Loki put his head in his hands, _**"Shame." **_Ah. Of course that was why Loki left. The shame of loving his brother in ways he shouldn't, the shame of destroying bifrost, the shame of setting Odin up, the shame of coming to Midgard and causing havoc. Loki didn't understand why he felt shame, wasn't chaos in his nature? Was he not the God of Mischief? Loki never understood his emotions. Sure he was able to control them but control and understanding were different. Loki could keep his calm, indifferent facial expression regardless of what was put in front of him, but that didn't mean his inside was just as calm.

Loki stood and began to walk away when he noticed a flash of what appeared to be a blob of yellow from the corner of his eye. Stopping and turning, Loki tried to see if the yellow came from the leaves of the trees and it's movement caused by the wind. The leaves were green and when Loki tested the wind he found that it was hardly blowing. _"Just an animal" _ Loki began to walk towards where he had seen the blob deciding that it was probably a deer. If it were to be something much larger than a bear Loki could always run or use his magic. Peering behind the fallen log Loki watched as the yellow tried to blend in. Loki blinked was he took in the sight. The yellow was not infact yellow but gold. Loki's eyes drank in the sight of gold and red.

_**"Thor." **_ No response.  
_**"Thor, I can see you." **_Still no response.  
_**". . . Fine." **_Loki turned and walked away, knowing that his brother would follow.  
**"Loki, wait!" **So predictable. Loki stopped and turned back to Thor.  
Thor struggled to get up, stepping on his cape and nearly falling back to the ground again, it was rather comical to Loki although he showed no signs of amusement. Thor managed to get up and had walked over to Loki, staring down at him but not saying anything. _"Maybe he bit his tongue when he fell." _Loki knew better.  
_**"What are you doing here, Thor?" **_  
**"I couldn't let you leave like that."  
**_**"Why?"  
**_**"Because. . . I couldn't."  
**_**"No other reason?"  
**_**"No." **Thor lied, of course there was another reason.  
_**"We're in Midgard?" **_**  
"No." **_**  
"Oh?"  
**_**"Heimdall sent you to an uncharted place."  
**_**"Oh." **_So maybe his guess of Midgard was off, and maybe Heimdall didn't want Loki to be safe after all.  
_**"Is it dangerous here?"  
**_**"I don't know, but I didn't want to risk it."  
**_**"You're not wise to follow me."  
**_**"Who ever said I was wise?"  
**Loki stared at Thor, noting the second time Thor had used his words against him. Loki began to walk, Thor following close at his heels.  
_**"I don't need a babysitter, Thor."  
**_**"I'm not babysitting you. I'm providing company."  
**_**"I don't want that either." **_**  
**Thor sighed, Loki was impossible.  
**"I told Odin that I would explore this area, Loki. I told you it was no fun without you."  
**_"Might as well except Thor as your new company. Maybe you'll find something interesting and if you find nothing here you can also go back to Asgard with him and tell Heimdall where to place you."  
__**"Fine."  
**_Thor grinned and put his arm over Loki's shoulder but withdrawing it fast at the glare he had received in return. Thor would bring up Loki's confession in time but for now he wanted to spend time walking around enjoying Loki's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat on a rock deciding that enough walking was done and Thor and him could sit down and decide how they were going to sleep and keep warm for the night. Loki had guessed that Thor had some idea, he never comes to uncharted land unprepared although Loki remembers he had to remind Thor to bring certain important things with him during their other travels.

Loki looked down from the purpling sky just in time to see Thor start a nice little fire. Warmth, check. Thor grinned at his brother like he had just completed a miracle but the grin was not returned. Loki wore the same bored expression that seemed to be painted onto his face. Thor sighed, maybe following Loki wasn't the best thing to do after all but he didn't know what to do. Without Thor, Loki seemed miserable and lost and with Thor, Loki seemed again, miserable and lost. It was a lose lose situation as far as Thor could tell.

**"Are you hungry?" **Loki looked up from the fire and blinked at Thor.  
_**"I don't need to eat, Thor, you know that. Besides, I doubt you have food and if you'll look around you'll notice that there isn't anything here to eat." **_Loki swept his hand out infront of him to drive his point home. What was green with life was now brown with death. Loki wasn't sure when the change had occurred but he was sure it wasn't like this when he sat down. Beautiful in the morning, terrifying at night. Loki shivered, he hoped the trees were the only things to die that night.

Neither of them said anything. Occasionally Loki would glance at Thor and wonder what he was thinking, Thor would glance at Loki and open his mouth to speak but he had no idea what to say. What could he say? Anything that would come out of his mouth now would insult Loki or make their relationship worse. . . if that was even possible. Loki noticed how the tempurature seemed to drop within seconds and he was now curled up on himself trying to keep his warmth to himself, ignoring how the wind seemed to be long fingers snatching at his body. Loki hated this place.

Thor rose and sat beside Loki, making sure his cape was wrapped around the smaller one.  
**"I'm surprised you didn't bring anything with you." **Loki moved away from Thor and his warm. . . very warm cape, _**"It never crossed my mind." **__"Tsk, Tsk. I thought we were done with lying. I doubt Thor would care to know that you didn't take anything because everything you had reminded you of him." _Loki sighed at his minds words. If Loki knew Thor would follow him he'd have packed something obviously, Loki was a master at magic but he could not see into the future.

**"If you don't come back here you'll freeze to death." **Thor frowned, he sometimes hated having a stubborn destructor as a brother. _**"I have my magic, Thor."  
**_**"If something comes after us you'll need that to battle, why drain yourself over something that could be solved without magic?" **  
Loki sighed, Thor had a point. . . for once. Nodding, Loki moved back into Thor's cape making sure he barely touched the other.

_"Why is Thor doing this? Has he forgotten your confession? Does he not understand how wonderful this is hurting?"  
_Loki leaned against Thor's side, over taken by tiredness from the day. Thor smiled down at Loki, glad that his Loki had finally given in. Drifting off to sleep Thor tightened his hold on Loki and pulled him closer, listening to the even breathing of the younger. This place, although eerie and cold had a special charm to it. Well, Thor wasn't sure if it was this place or who he was with but he felt at peace. Wait, **his Loki**? Must not let Loki catch such easy mistakes. Thor began to drift off to sleep an hour later, listening to the sounds around him when he heard a very loud bang. Snatched from the dreaming world Thor looked around frantically as Loki summoned his knives.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki peeled himself away from Thor's warm embrace, listening for another bang and looking for the source. Thor stood fast and was at Loki's side, Mjölnir in his hand. Had Thor had Mjölnir this whole time? _"Silly question, of course he's had it this whole time. Pretty sure he showers with it." _Loki shook his head, wiping the thoughts of Thor in the shower out of his mind, more pressing matters had to be attended to.

**Bang.**

There it was again, it seemed to be far away but Loki noted that it seemed to be closer then the last one, _"It's moving closer."_, Loki bite his lip. Thor and him had been in countless battles against some of the most feared monsters but it was always a rush and this time they had no idea what they were going against. Loki was sure that no matter what it was they'd be able to beat it. That didn't stop Loki from worrying about Thor and that didn't stop Thor from worrying about Loki.

**BAng.**

It was closer now, Loki felt the ground shudder under him. Whatever it was, it was big or heavy. . or big and heavy. Thor pointed straight ahead of them, **"I think I see something." **Loki squinted, trying to make out what Thor was talking about. Loki nodded, noticing that there was something up ahead, quite a ways away but it was noticeable through the empty branches. Loki noted that it seemed to have the shape of a human although it's head was longer, seemed to be that of a horse or at least the shape of a horses head. Loki clutched his knives hoping that it wasn't as ugly as everything else on his land.

**BANg.**

Loki gulped. Able to make out the source of the noise Loki had realized he had never heard of this creature before. The head was in fact that of a horse, the torso was of a human but the legs were of a bird. It was a lot taller than a human, Loki guessed that it was about 9 feet tall. It's chest was bloody, with it's own blood or something's "_Someone's__?" _blood Loki didn't know and it's mouth was open just enough to show a serpent tongue. Loki glanced at Thor. Noticing Thor was now pale instead of tan, Loki guessed that they were in trouble. If the mighty Thor was scared, Loki should be too.

**BANG.**

The creature stood 10 feet away from the 2, snarling at the pair with it's red eyes. All of a sudden Loki had this deep hatred for it. Loki hated it's red eyes, he hated it's black fur, he had it's pale skin, he hated it's grossly thin legs, Loki hated everything this creature was and what it planned to do to them. Loki hated this creature because it made him feel small and unimportant. Loki hated this creature because it was doing what Thor had done except this creature knew that it planned to kill them.

Loki forgot that Thor was beside him and flung his knives at the creature, needing it to be away from him. Chain reaction is what it came down to. The knives were thrown, Mjölnir was thrown after and the beast was charging. Loki avoided but Thor got bumped into a tree which snapped from the force. Loki looked away from the beast to check on Thor and was thrown on top of Thor. Loki noticed the tree was bleeding but it wasn't red blood but thick bright green. Loki dipped his knives into it and flung it at the monster. The screech will haunt both of them forever. Chain reactions saved both of them Loki thought. Loki stared at the disappearing monster.

Thor sat up, unable to believe that this thing was just going, sinking into the earth like it was melting snow. Going, going, gone. All that was left from the monster lay on the ground, Loki's knives. Thor looked up at his brother's outstretched hand. Taking it Thor hoisted himself up. **"What was that?" **Thor stared at Loki, unharmed except for the sore back from the tree. _**"I don't know, Thor." **_Loki leaned down and picked his knives up.

**"That was never in any book you've read?"  
**_**"No."  
**_That made Thor nervous. Loki was able to tell you any creature just based off of a small description and now he couldn't tell Thor what that thing was after seeing it? Thor had decided he'd hate this place if it wasn't for the feeling it gave him. The raw energy of battle and victory. Thor hadn't felt this way in a very long time and he knew Loki felt it too, some of the sparkle had leaked into Loki's eyes.

_**"We should sleep in shifts, just in case another comes."  
**_Thor nodded, **"Don't forget that green. . blood killed it."  
**_**"It could have been my knives, Thor. Don't just rely on the blood."  
**_**"Right. You sleep first."  
**_**"No, I already slept. It's your turn."  
**_**"It's alright, Loki. You sleep fi-"  
**_**"Just go to sleep first, fool."  
**_Thor shifted but nodded, sitting back down in their spot Thor pulled Loki into his cape again and shut his eyes, fairly certain he wouldn't be able to sleep, not after what had just happened. Thirty minutes later Thor was snoring and Loki was watching him sleep. _"Would this be considered creepy? You're watching Thor sleep. . . and you're smiling." _Loki cleared his throat and looked away, pushing the haunting peacefulness he felt back inside of him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter contains sex so if you don't want to read that there's a split where it begins.

* * *

Loki woke to the sound of Thor snoring and the feel of the breeze on his face. Opening his eyes Loki looked around, not all that surprised to find his surroundings were back to the way they were when he first arrived. Leaves were green, flowers were a mix of blues and reds, the grass was green and nothing seemed threatening about this place. Loki knew better, he knew what when the sun started to go down everything would die and most likely more creatures will be on the hunt. This whole thing reminded Loki of a movie he watched while on Midgard, something about silencing hills, Loki wasn't sure but in the movie a siren sounded and the world would change into a dark and unsafe world. _"Just like this one." _Loki nodded at his own thoughts, much like this one indeed.

Loki knew that Thor was a deep sleeper when he was snoring like this so calling his name wouldn't work at all and Loki doubted shaking him would do much good. Kicking might work if it was hard enough but Loki couldn't bring himself to kick Thor at the moment. Everytime Loki's "shift" would start he'd watch Thor sleep and it was the only time his thoughts would come and go without Loki paying too much attention to them. It was a peacefulness Loki rarely ever found and now, watching Thor again the peacefulness was coming back. Loki smiled and brushed a piece of Thor's hair back, wondering how Thor could be so right and so wrong at the exact same time. Loki sighed as his mind began to wonder to "What if" territory. _"What if he felt the same? What if you two became a couple? What if both of you ruled? What if you two went on a date?" _What if indeed. It wasn't even that Loki **was **Thor's brother, he had found out the truth long ago but that didn't change his thoughts, it didn't change the fact he thought it was wrong.

Before Loki knew what was happening, he leaned in and kissed Thor. A small, barely touching kiss and it was Loki's luck that Thor, Mighty Thor, who wouldn't wake up for all the shouts and shakes in the world just happened to wake up for a small kiss. It lasted 5 seconds maybe, Loki's eyes had shut while moving in but he somehow knew Thor had woken, he could feel Thor's eyes on him, could feel the _"Hatred." _ No, this wasn't hatred. Loki could feel something coming off of Thor but it wasn't hatred. Love perhaps? _"Wishful thinking." _That it was. Loki moved his face away from Thor, frowning and hoping his face resembled something of an apologetic look.

_**"I'm sorry, Thor. I don't know what came over me."  
**_Thor didn't respond. Loki didn't feel Thor's anger or disgust but just like in his cell, Loki was afraid to look up. Loki knew his actions were terrible, although they were not blood brothers they were still brothers and if that was not enough, they were men and they were Gods. Would this make either of them less a God or man if they choose to enter into a relationship? Loki knew it wouldn't but did Thor? Loki hated how there were more factors that complicated this situation other then their brotherhood.

Thor stared at Loki, torn between what to do but knowing what he'd eventually end up doing. Thor just needed to have a mortal battle within himself just to say he had and to erase any feelings of guilt that might surface after. Thor knew that eventually it would come down to this although he had avoided it at all costs. Doing what was best for Loki came first to Thor and his feelings came second. Thor began to think about how he was wrong about what was best for Loki before and he could be wrong this time but he pushed that thought out of his head, this is what was best for Loki and for him so caution to the wind, Thor leaned in and kissed Loki.

_"He probably feels so much confusion right now, what have I done? He should have kept his distance but I should have had self control. I used to have that, didn't I? Did it vanish? Is it before it's so early in the morning? Wait, what?"_ Loki stopped his minds panic to feel Thor's lips on his own. Panicking, Loki moved back. Thinking that he had kissed Thor again without realizing it he began to apologize over and over but this time he witness Thor lean closed, he witnessed Thor kiss **him **and not the other way around. Loki tensed, unsure of what to do, _"You know what to do, kiss back." _Loki shut his eyes, _"That's what you __**want **__to do, not what you __**should **__do. Different things altogether." _Loki kept his eyes shut but slowly began to kiss Thor back. This is what he had always wanted, why not take it? The "Don't do it" signs in his brain could take a break. At least for a little while.

(It starts here)

* * *

Thor relaxed and pulled Loki on top of him, surprised at how Loki was both hard and soft, Loki was perfect and he seemed to fit perfectly on top of Thor, like a puzzle piece. Thor pushed the thought out of his head, this was not about him, this was about Loki. Thor put his hands on Loki's hips and pulled him closer, noticing how Loki shuddered at his touch. Sliding his hand lower, Thor cupped Loki's ass. It fit in his hands perfectly. Thor reminded himself again he was doing this for Loki and not himself. Massaging the globes of Loki's ass, Thor listened as Loki seemed to begin purring into the kiss.

Loki wasn't sure what was really happening outside of Thor's touch and kiss and that didn't bother him. Thor's hands seemed to be made for holding him and his tasted was intoxicating. Loki moved so his legs were on either side of Thor, breaking the kiss when the need for air started to burn his lungs. Staring into Thor's eyes Loki noticed something under the love and lust but he couldn't and didn't care to place it. Loki bite his lip as he felt Thor's manhood under his pants. Loki had thought about this moment over and over again in his chambers, had thought about every little detail, every face they'd make and every sound that would come out of their mouth. Thinking about it and doing it were very different and Loki had no idea where to even start.

Loki had been with others before but it was never this, never people he actually wanted. They were all people from fan away lands that didn't need to see his face, they were content with a hooded figure and he was content with them calling someone else's name out. This was different, this was with the love of Loki's life and somehow that made it feel like Loki was a virgin all over again. Shaking his head to clear his mind of rambling thoughts, Loki figured that the first step was to remove Thor's pants or at least untie the strings. Loki looked down and fumbled with the strings, wondering if he had enchanted them to act like snakes. Focusing, Loki had managed to undo the strings and before he moved the pants down, Loki stopped. _"This is really happening." _Loki looked up at Thor to find him smiling at Loki, appearing to have no desire to stop. Loki nodded and tugged Thor's pants down until they were resting on his thigh, just enough room to do what ever they wanted.

Loki had seen Thor's manhood before but never erect but he knew it'd be beautiful. Loki also knew he was staring and that was probably making Thor uncomfortable. Loki moved again to sit back on Thor's lap. Leaning down he began to kiss Thor again, knowing that he was content with just this but still wanting more. Thor placed his hands back onto Loki's ass, trembling at the mix of hot and cold surrounding his penis. Thor moved his hands to the waist of Loki's pants, slipping his fingertips inside, enjoying the feel of Loki's skin, he had guessed it would be soft and he was correct. People everywhere wanted to have skin like Loki's, who could really blame them though? Finally Thor slide Loki's pants down just to below his ass and cupped the globes, enjoying the feel of them without the cloth in the way.

Loki was shook with excitement and fear, knowing Thor could change his mind any second and hoping that he didn't. Loki moved so Thor's penis slide between his ass cheeks, slowly moving his hips so Thor would slide up and down there, hoping this would be enough to erase any change from Thor's mind. Thor moaned and gripped Loki's ass, enjoying the feel of Loki's heat and the movement. Thor had been with many others, both men and women, but no one could make him feel this way. Thor moved and gripped Loki's hips making him stop, he knew if Loki kept that up any longer their time would be over before it had begun.

Seemingly reading Thor's mind, Loki waved his hand and smiled as Thor jumped, knowing it was from the coolness of the oil he had just slicked Thor's penis with. Positioning Thor's tip to his entrance, Loki took a deep breath, _"This is it."._ Loki shut his eyes and pushed down, moaning as he felt the tip enter him. Loki would laugh and roll his eyes when he heard Thor talk about having Mjölnir in his pants and now while he was slowly impaling himself onto Thor, he believed it.

Thor watched as Loki slid lower and lower onto him, moaning at the tight heat he was being pulled into. Once Loki was fully seated on Thor all movement stopped and they just stared at each other. Loki shifted from the stare he was getting and moaned right after, feeling the penis inside him shift inside him. Loki knew he was relaxed enough to start moving and he knew his own penis was begin for release and that was the problem. Loki didn't want this moment to ever end but he knew it had to eventually, so he began to move. Up and down, slowly at first. Loki moaned every time he'd go down, feeling Thor touch places no one had ever touched. Thor would moan every time Loki would go down too, he wasn't sure if it was the sounds Loki was making or the feeling but he was guessing it was a good mix of both.

Eventually Loki's movements lost their rhythm and his moaning was coming out louder and at random times. Knowing Loki was close, Thor wrapped his hand around Loki's penis and began to stroke him with his own rhythm. Thor felt Loki tense up, he felt his walls close around his penis and when he looked up to Loki's face he watched as Loki's orgasm took over and his face was twisted in pleasure. Feeling Loki's sperm splash onto his hand and stomach, Thor lost control also, grabbing Loki's hips hard enough to bruise he made Loki go up and down on him faster and harder. Leaning up on his elbows, Thor put one hand behind Loki's head and dragged him down for a kiss. Moaning loudly into the kiss Thor spilled himself inside Loki.

(This is where the sex ends)

* * *

Thor laid back, shutting his eyes and wrapped his arms around Loki, who followed and was resting on top of Thor.  
**"Are you okay now?" **Loki glanced up at Thor.  
_**"What do you mean?" **_  
**"Now that we've had sex, what you feel for me will stop, right?"  
**Was that all this was to Thor? A way to make Loki "get over" him? Loki sat up, looking down at Thor. _**"Is that why we did this?" **__"You don't want to know the answer! Just be happy it happened!" _Thor frowned up at Loki, **"Of course, why else would I do it?" **Thor felt his heart being to break as he watched Loki wince. Thor knew that lying to Loki about his reasons wasn't the right thing to do, but it also wasn't exactly a lie. Thor had thought this would help Loki, he should have paid attention to caution. Shaking his head, Loki fixed his pants and stood up, biting his lip to hold back the uncomfortable sound he was sure he'd make.

_**"You have never been more wrong in your life."  
**_**"Don't be like this, Loki."  
**Loki stared at Thor, feeling more confused than he had ever felt before.  
_**"I hate you, Thor Odinson." **_  
Thor gasped at Loki's words. It wasn't the first time he had heard him but it was the first time he knew Loki meant them.  
**"You can't leave, you'll die!"  
**Thor was desperate now, he didn't like the idea of Loki all alone when both of them knew that at least one type of creature was out there. Loki had to stay, for his own safety.  
_**"I'd rather be dead than spend another second around you."  
**_Thor didn't have time to respond, Loki had already used his magic to transport him to another part of this land. Thor knew Loki could only put himself in places here and where he's been so it was easy to back track and find him but Thor seen the look in Loki's eyes and knew it'd be better if he left Loki for now. Thor frowned, wondering if loving Loki was really as bad as he thought it was.


	7. Loki(7)

Loki wasn't sure how long he had been walking, all he knew was that he went in the opposite direction he knew Thor was in and eventually he came upon ruins. Loki wasn't sure if some of the building were complete but by the looks of most of them he had assumed they weren't. Sitting on one of the buildings steps Loki looked at the forest he had ventured out of, knowing that it was close to darkness and he didn't want to miss the change this time.

Loki watched as the sun slowly went down, turning the sky into stunning shades of purples and pinks and turning the ground into eerie shades of blacks and browns. Shivering, Loki thought of where Thor was and if he could handle himself alone. Fresh anger shot up within Loki. Standing back up, Loki kicked a step, watching as the stone gave away and seemed to eat his foot. _"You stupid, stupid fool! Why would you believe for one second that Thor had felt the same about you?!" _Pulling his foot free, Loki put his hands in his hair and began to pull, trying to make his mind stop going. _"Your feelings are not returned! You did this yourself. You have no one to blame for this!" _Loki wanted to scream but he didn't want to attract attention to his spot, at least not attention from Thor.

Loki moved to kick the step again but stopped when he heard the familiar bang. Sighing, Loki sat back on the stairs and waited. _"This is how you deserve to die. At the claws of this beast, alone. It'll probably rip your insides out, maybe even skin you alive. That's what you deserve, Loki. A sick fool like you, yes, that death would be rather fitting." _Loki's shoulders sagged, no longer feeling like the proud prince he once was but a worthless whore like he felt he was. Loki heard the bang getting closer but looking around proved to show nothing. Finally, Loki noticed the familiar shape of the creature and he resisted the urge to pull his knives.

Loki wasn't sure how it happened, all he remembered was blinking and opening his eyes to see the creature right in front of him, breath beating onto Loki's chilled skin. Loki didn't move, he didn't have the energy or the will to move anymore, he had been destroyed inside and all that was left was for the creature to destroy the outside. Loki stared into the creatures red eyes, waiting for it's first attack but nothing came. Instead, the creature turned it's back on Loki and began to walk back into the forest. _"No, this isn't right. It can't do this!" _Loki stood up, drawing his knives and throwing one, watching as it pierced the creature's shoulder. _**"I'm right here! Come and get me!" **_Loki was sure his voice sounded like he was begging and although Loki hated to admit it, he was begging.

The creature turned and stared at Loki, seeming to shake his head. Loki knew this thing was taking pity on him, could it feel the inside of Loki? Has the creature decided to torture Loki by letting him live? Loki growled and threw his other knife, satisfied at the yelp he got in return. _**"Do not take pity on me, you worthless creature!"**_ Loki was panicking, knowing the monster would return to the forest and leave him here, unharmed. That was not what Loki wanted. Loki knew he couldn't be alone with his thoughts anymore and he knew he couldn't be around Thor anymore so that only left death in Loki's eyes. Loki watched as the creature, the ugly creature with the horrible horse head and human body, smiled. It's smile was twisted, teeth pointed into ugly points which were stained with blood and tar. It smiled at Loki. Not a reassuring smile and not a sad smile. A knowing smile, a smile that seemed to ooze evil. Loki took a step back, scared for the first time since their encounter. **"We'll kill you over and over again, little one."  
**

Loki's legs gave out and he came tumbling onto the steps. Letting the creature go back into the forest, Loki put his knives away. _"It used Thor's voice. It had his voice!" _Loki shook his head, trying to get the sound out of his mind. It was Thor's voice but it was different, it was evil. Loki stood, not wanting to die anymore but wanting to find Thor and get them both out of this horrible place and looked into the forest. Loki knew he would be no use to Thor dead so instead of going into the forest, Loki found a small fort made from broken down walls and curled inside of it. _"What did it mean by that? How many more are there? Why didn't it just kill me?" _Loki shut his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest an laying on his side.

Knowing he had to find Thor in the morning was going to be hard. Not because Loki couldn't find him, that part was easy. The confrontation was the hard part. Loki still hated Thor, he hated what he had done to Loki and what he had thought and if he didn't love him so much, he'd let Thor die. But that wasn't the case and Loki knew that no matter how badly Thor hurt him, Loki would not let those things get to Thor. No one was going to hurt Thor as long as Loki was around. _"Do not forgive him, Loki." _Loki's mind kept chanting over and over but he knew it was pointless. Loki would put his guard up, but not forgiving Thor was something Loki just could not do. Loki was reminded of a saying the people of Midgard would say, _"Love is blind." _


	8. Thor(8)

Thor hadn't moved from his spot, hoping Loki would come back but knowing he wouldn't. Thor knew his plan had went the way it was suppose to, Loki now hated him, but that didn't make it any less difficult. The actions of their morning had sparked interests Thor had spent many years burying and avoiding. Knowing that all the women he had slept with to forget his desire for Loki seemed to be erased and all he could think of was Loki. Thor knew his actions had not only hurt Loki but himself as well.

Thor hated how he would be king one day, it had brought on different feelings and responsibilities but he knew it must be done. Thor would be king, make what he'd hope to be good decisions, marry a woman who would bear children for him. That wasn't the life Thor had thought out growing up. Although being king was always in his plans, instead of a wife there was Loki and perhaps Loki couldn't bear children the way a woman could, Loki could still do it. But his future could not have that and Thor knew his dream life would never be true.

Thor wiped a tear away from his eyes, feeling anger for his situation and sadness for Loki. If Loki only knew Thor did this to help Loki and not hurt him. Thor knew in his heart that they could never be together so the only way to stop Loki from hurting over this was to severe all ties they had. Thor had regretted his decision the moment Loki stood up, regretted that he had uttered those words but it had to be done. Thor kept telling himself it had to be done knowing that if you tell yourself something enough times you'll eventually believe it. At least Thor hoped that was the case.

Thor's blood seemed to chill as he watched the colour drain out of his surroundings. Thor's mind instantly went to the creature and then went to how Loki was alone. Resisting the urge to run and find Loki, Thor gripped Mjölnir and listened. Reassuring himself Loki would be fine on his own, Thor stood and looked around, not hearing any sign that the creature was coming but feeling something was wrong. Thor tensed as he heard the bang and knew it wasn't just close but it was behind him.

Turning Thor stood face to face with the creature but before he could raise Mjölnir he was picked up by his neck and flung into another tree, "If you wish to see the little one again, you will follow me."Thor frowned, knowing the little one was referring to Loki. **"What have you done to him?" **The creature stared at Thor, "You have no right being worried if we hurt him." Thor looked away, guilt rising in his chest. Did this creature know what had taken place between them? Thor nodded, willing to follow it but not trusting it. Thor stood, making sure a part of his cape ripped off. If this was a trap he could only hope Loki would come for him, and hopefully the torn piece of his cape was sign enough for Loki to worry.

Thor went towards the creature, ignoring it's evil smile and sickening smell. Rotting meat was all Thor could think of and if his stomach had been full, the contents would be on the ground. The creature didn't seem to notice or care what Thor had thought of it, it just continued to smile and walk away with Thor following. Thor knew his plan of never seeing Loki again was now destroyed by this creature but he couldn't let it kill Loki.

Thor replayed what the creature had said and fought back the feelings it was bringing up. It was right, Thor had probably done more harm to Loki than this creature ever could. Thor knew by the look in Loki's eyes he had killed Loki but he knew Loki would get over that. . . he had hoped Loki would get over that. Thor looked down, making sure to never lose sight of the creatures legs, he knew that what he did was irreversible, unredeemable but it was for their own good. What would the people of Asgard do if they knew their king was in love with his brother? The brother, who tried to kill their king, destroyed Bifrost and tried to take over Midgard? That would hate him and they'd never accept Loki as his partner.

Except Thor knew his people, and he knew they loved and trusted him. They might never forget what Loki had done but in time they would forgive but Thor couldn't risk it, he wouldn't. Thor knew he was a coward for hiding, for ignoring and for hurting his brother, he knew this whole situation was his fault and if he had just told Loki that yes, he did love him in return but it wasn't as simple as that, if he had just come clean with Loki, Loki would be safe back in his chambers, maybe even in Thor's chambers and not where ever this creature was taking him. Loki would be back home, where he belonged and he'd be in Thor's arms, where he belonged. Thor shook his head, trying to focus on the now. Loki was in danger.

Thor gripped Mjölnir, promising himself that once he found Loki, they'd go back and call for Heimdall and go home. Thor would tell Loki that he loved him, explain why he did what he did and hope that in time Loki would forgive him. **"If I'm not too late." **Thor whispered, hating the pain those words caused. Thor would set this all right, he had to. The fear of losing Loki had made him realize that his plan was in fact, very stupid and selfish and denying himself his love would hurt them both. **"I'm coming, Loki." **Was the last thing Thor said before he began to plan his attack on this creature.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki shivered and opened his eyes, amazed at what he was seeing. A white blanket covered everything in sight. Loki pulled his jacket tighter around his body and crawled out of his fort, he wasn't going to let a bit of snow stand between him and Thor. Looking at the sky Loki guessed it was around 7 so he had plenty of time to retrace his steps. Knowing Thor, Loki guessed he wouldn't have moved in hopes that Loki would return.

Loki waved his hand and blinked, surprised that he did not teleport to their previous spot. _"My energy is not low . . . a barrier perhaps?" _Loki hated that idea; he could not summon his knives if his magic was blocked and what if he needed to heal Thor or himself? Frowning, Loki walked towards a tree and broke off its branch, glad that the green blood still came from such a small break. Filling a vial, Loki hoped this was what defeated that creature and it wasn't his knives. Staring into the forest, Loki shivered, _"Something is wrong here." _Loki shut his eyes and took a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind, entered the forest.

The cold was biting at every inch of Loki, not caring about the leathers he was wearing. This was not normal cold and Loki knew this. _"We'll kill you over and over again, little one." _Loki wondered If this was a test, is this the first way the creature planned to kill him? Loki smirked and shut his eyes, letting his Jötunn come through. _**"You'll have to do a lot better than that, beast." **_Loki smiled as the coldness lost its harsh bite, glad that he didn't need his magic to switch between skins.

"_**This isn't right . . . this is where we stayed!" **_Loki looked around, seeing the trees broken. Thor had fallen into that tree, _**"There was only one broken before." **_Loki worried he was too late. Walking over to the other broken tree, Loki began to brush the snow away until his hand caught on something and lifted it out of the snow. _**"Oh no, Thor, what happened?" **_Loki looked around trying to pick up the feel of Thor but felt nothing. _**"**__"Might as well give up, you're too late." _Loki frowned, _**"I can't give up." **_Loki looked around again and stopped, watching as the snow seemed to part and make a path. _"They're playing tricks with you, Loki." _Smiling to himself, Loki began to follow the trail.

* * *

"**Let me out of here!" **Thor growled, trying to rip the bars he was caged in out. _**"It's not use fighting, dear brother." **_Thor stopped and looked towards the sound, not surprised to see a creature imitating his brother's voice. They had done it since his arrival. _**"Aw wings, don't you want to know what we are? Where you are?" **_Thor snapped his head towards another creaturegrowling at the use of his nickname. When he got out of here that creature would be the first to feel his anger.

"_**We are the Matagar's, mixed of different animals. Created for the sole purpose of slavery," **_the creature let out a harsh laugh, _**"They made us too strong though and we killed them all. Your precious baby brother has found the ruins where we were kept. Never finished a full building," **_the creature smirked at Thor, _**"If your brother looked further into the ruins, he'd have found all the skeletons of our pervious masters but I think the term "dinner" suits the better." **_Thor listened and wondered how many more areas were like this, how many more uncharted lands had creatures made and creatures rebelling. Thor shivered at the thought, _**"You are in Matigai but that doesn't mean much to you, does it? You pathetic creatures don't care about anything but yourselves!" **_The creature stood close to the bars, spit flying from his mouth and onto Thor's face as he screamed, **"If you're looking for pity, creature, you will not find it here." **Thor jumped back from the creature as it reached its hand into the cage.

"Do not harm him, we need him alive, remember that." Thor looked at the creature who yelled that, this one seemed to be a leader of sorts and the oldest of them all. Thor smirked at his hunter, _**"Do not be so cocky, I'll have you yet." **_Rolling his eyes, Thor sat on the ground and finally took in his surroundings. It was obvious he was in a cave and he could just make out the outside of it. Thor wasn't sure but he had guessed the white stuff on the ground was snow, perhaps an overnight blizzard had hit while Thor was out from the hit he had received upon getting here. Thor noticed a clearing in the snow and somehow knew exactly what it was for. **"You want my brother." **Thor whispered without meaning to and standing up, Thor spoke louder, **"YOU WANT MY BROTHER." **All he got in return was laughter.

Thor began to shake the cage bars again, hoping that if anything the sound would alert Loki and he'd run off, maybe go back and call Heimdall, bring his warriors and help him, Thor would settle for anything but he knew Loki wouldn't do any of that. _**"You have no one to blame for this but yourself." **_Thor looked at the creature, **"I did not wish to hurt Loki!" **The creatures all shook their heads, _**"Of course you did. Do not try and lie to us, creature, we know your secrets." **_Thor sat back down, not expecting these things to understand why he did what he did. All of a sudden his cage was sliding towards the leader, stopping right in front of it. "No one will ever understand why you did what you did. It is not because we're the foolish ones though; it is you who is the foolish one. Your plan, your beautiful full proof plan has many flaws and no logic to it. When will you admit that you didn't confess because you are a coward and no other reason?" The creature stared into Thor's eyes and watch Thor's every move.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki knew he was being lured into a trap but he didn't know the purpose of it, he had assumed it was for something as simple as power from Odin. Capture both princes and threaten Odin with their lives. Loki didn't know what good his life would do but maybe they wanted to see if he'd pay extra for both unharmed. Loki sighed, knowing his father would pay for Thor's release but doubting he'd pay for his, not after everything Loki had done.

Loki stopped when a cave came into view, ducking behind trees he made his way closer to the entrance and stopped, hearing voices from inside. "Your plan, your beautiful full proof plan has many flaws and no logic to it. When will you admit that you didn't confess because you are a coward and no other reason?" Loki blinked, was that creature talking to Thor? Loki shook his head, it couldn't be talking to Thor. A tug of hope pulled on Loki's heart, _"Perhaps Thor feels the same way and has tried to push you away in his own twisted way?" _Loki rolled his eyes but he didn't dismiss the idea as quick as before.

Loki needed a plan, he couldn't just barge in there and hope the green blood was enough to kill them, he needed an amazing plan that had no holes in it and would promise Thor and his safety. Loki leaned against the stone of the cave thinking. Without his magic Loki was nearly useless, all he had left was his tongue and he doubted that would do much good. _"I don't see this as a situation I can talk Thor out of." _Loki poked his head around the corner hoping the creatures didn't see him.

"**Why does any of this matter to you, monster? My relationship with my brother is none of your concern." **Loki watched Thor stare into the biggest creature's eyes. Loki wasn't surprised when the creature didn't respond but this did confirm that the creature was hinting that Thor did return Loki's love and that Thor was being a coward by pretending he didn't. Loki shook his head frowning as he pieced together what he knew to be Thor's logic. _"Stupid oaf," _Loki knew he'd have to have a long talk with Thor if they ever got out of here.

* * *

Thor slumped in his cage, surprised at how drained he felt all of a sudden. What was he suppose to say to these things? Why did they want Loki? Thor looked everywhere trying to find an escape and stopped when he noticed the familiar black hair at the opening of the cave. Loki was here and he was listening. Thor's mind raced, knowing Loki was probably trying to think of a plan. Thor felt helpless that he couldn't help Loki or himself. The most he could do was perhaps grab a passing creature and hold it there while Loki dealt with the dozens that seemed to occupy this cave.

"Do not look so sad, creature. Your brother will come for you in time." Thor shook his head, **"What do you want with Loki?" **Thor stood again, leaning against the bars for support; he was going to stand tall even if he needed some assistance. The creature smiled and shook his head, "We know more than we let on, Thor." Frowning at the use of his name, Thor raised his eyebrow hoping that was enough of a signal to get the creatures to go on. "We knew how you felt about Loki and how he felt about you, we just needed Loki to confess and for you to deny. Really, this whole plan would have been ruined if you had been brave. We had to interfere with where Heimdall sent Loki. So much planning and interfering," The creature put his hand onto his face, "You following was not a part of the plan, we are glad that your plan took action, we enjoyed the show you put on," The creature grinned and flicked his tongue out. Thor felt the colour rise into his cheeks but he still had no idea what these things wanted, "We were visited by things that had unfinished business with Loki."

* * *

Loki listened intently at the creatures words. Who didn't have unfinished business with him? Loki hoped the creature would go on but it never did. It just smiled at Thor as Thor seemed to understand perfectly what the creature was getting at. **"What are you going to do with him when he shows?" **Loki looked at the creature again, "You don't need to ask that, you'll be with us every step of the way." Loki sighed, he had no problem being tortured, that has happened often, but he did not enjoy the idea of Thor watching and Loki had a feeling these creatures would make Thor join in.

Loki tried using his magic, a simple spell that would summon his knives but no luck. Loki was getting frustrated, without his magic all his plans would fail and since Thor was inside a cage which Loki assumed he could not break out of, Loki would have to deal with this on his own. Loki looked at the edge of the entrance, noticing it seemed to glimmer orange from time to time. _"The end of the barrier perhaps," _Loki knew had have to go inside the cave to test this and he knew that once he was inside, he'd be seen. Loki didn't have a backup plan and he was hoping he didn't need one.

Loki poked his head back around the corner and tried to figure out his best way of attack. The cave seemed to be small, circular with Thor right in the middle. The creature Loki assumed to be their leader sat in a chair that seemed to be made of bones directly in front of Thor. Ten creatures behind the cage, ten on the side furthest away from Loki and five near the entrance about ten feet in front of Loki. There were holes in the walls but Loki doubted they would be much use, it wasn't like he could hide inside of them but he noted every single one of them just in case. Thor's cage was not attached to a chain or rope holding him so it was easy to make his cage float, could possibly use it to crush some of them. Loki nodded, ready to put his plan into action. Taking a deep breath, Loki entered the cave, _**"You've been expecting me?" **_


	11. Chapter 11

Thor's head snapped towards the entrance when he heard Loki's voice. Time seemed to stop as he watched one creature lunge towards Loki and . . . go right through him. The creature yelled and landed in the snow but got up fast, "Where did he go?!" The creature looked around frantically for Loki trying to find the trickster. _**"I do believe I'm up here." **_Thor couldn't see Loki but he knew the voice was coming from above, just as the creature looked up a vial of green blood came down onto the creatures face, along with Loki's knives. The creature screamed and reached up, trying to grab a hold of Loki. Thor watched as the creature seemed to melt into the snow, slowly disappearing.

Another creature charged out and reached up before Loki could pour anything on top of him but his hand went right through Loki's leg. "That is enough games, prince! Come out and face your punishment." Loki curled inside one of the holes higher up the walls and shook his head, with a wave of his hand; he began to use Thor's body as a messenger. _**"Who do you work for?" **_Thor grasped his throat, amazed that Loki's voice was coming out of it. The leader stood and looked around, "What a foolish thing to ask, Loki. We work for the Chitauri, of course." Loki groaned internally, of course that's who they worked for. Loki knew he was safe from them in Asgard but here, where ever here was, he knew he wasn't.

Loki waved his hand and lifted Thor's cage above the creatures, coating the bottom with the green blood Loki dropped it back down, grinning as he managed to catch two of them under the bottom. Loki rolled his eyes as he heard Thor yell out, **"What are you doing?!" **Loki snickered, _**"Now you can say you helped me, brother." **_The creatures turned and looked at where Loki was hiding. Loki waved and vanished from his spot, and landed in the middle of six of them. Loki laughed as they charged him all at once and jumped up, smiling as his double exploded covering the six in the green goo. _**"I thought you beasts would be smarter." **_Loki landed away from the rest of them, watching as they held back their attack. Smiling, Loki lifted his knives and threw them, waving his hand to make them split into six knives covered in the goo, all hitting their target directly in the forehead. _**"Oh, the one time you should have attacked." **_

"_Eleven more to go," _Loki waved his hand and let the green go fall onto the one who tried to grab him outside, _"Ten, perfect,"_ Loki stood on top of Thor's cage, watching as he was surrounded on all sides by the creature, dropping a vial into the cage, Loki smiled as Thor uncapped it and flung the contents in to one of their faces. _"Nine," _Loki looked down, amazed at how far up he was from the ground. Loki waved his hand and watched as the goo rose from the ground hitting eight of them. _"Zero," _Loki smirked and waved his hand, getting rid of the goo. Jumping down, Loki began to look for a key hole.

"**Loki, behind you!" **Loki turned in time to see the leader's hand but was too slow to avoid the impact. "You pathetic creature," the creature grabbed Loki's hands, "By tonight they'll be back, and they'll avenge their own deaths! Did you really think you could defeat us?!" Loki growled, trying to break free. _"All of this was not for nothing._" Loki kept twisting and turning but he knew it was pointless, he was just too tired to fight this thing off and he had used his energy doing everything else.

The creature grinned and wrapped his hands around Loki, choking him, "I wonder who will be the first to torture you. Perhaps it'll be all of them? Or maybe it'll be your brother?" The creature looked over at Thor just as he flung more of the goo into its eyes. Loki watched as the creature melted down to nothing and looked around to see if there was going to be any more interruptions. Looking outside Loki's blood seemed to turn to ice, it was getting dark. Loki turned to Thor again and gave him a "Thanks, you saved my life" smile as he began to pull on the bars. **"It's not use, Loki, they won't budge." **Loki shook his head, this was not happening right now, _**"Is there a key?! We have to go!" **_Loki looked down where the leader had melted, not seeing a key anywhere. **"There!" **Loki looked where Thor was pointing and rushed towards the bone chair. Grabbing the key from between the teeth from a skull, Loki ran back to the cage and unlocked it.

Thor grabbed Loki and hugged him hard, forgetting that he could break Loki's spine. _**"MY SPINE, THOR!" **_Loki gasped out, pushing at Thor's arms in hopes of relief. **"Right, of course!" **Thor dropped Loki and looked outside, **"We have to go, Loki." **Loki nodded and grabbed Thor's hand and began to run. They had to get to the clearing and call Heimdall before it was too late. Thor ran with Loki and managed to get in front of him and was now pulling Loki behind him. They both heard the groans coming from the ground. Loki looked behind them to see the creature half out of the ground and grinning at him, _**"Thor!" **_Loki wasn't sure why he called for Thor and he didn't expect a response but Thor gripped his hand tighter and seemed to run faster.

Thor broke through the trees as he heard the creatures running behind him, **"Heimdall! Bring us home!" **Thor called, hoping Heimdall would be able to hear them. Thor sighed as he noticed the light and ran towards it with Loki. Once inside the light, both of them looked back, watching as the creatures closed in on them. _"That's a lot more than twenty-six." _Loki gripped Thor and shut his eyes, waiting for the creature's hands to close around his body. _"They can take you as long as they don't take Thor, they don't need him. You can die knowing that you saved Thor and that you heard he loved you in return." _Loki smiled, ready for whatever happened.

Loki didn't feel hands on his body, all he felt was lightness and a sudden pressure on his chest. Opening his eyes, Loki looked down at Thor. _**"Are we in Asgard?" **_Loki looked around, taking in the Bifrost and much to his surprise, Odin, who seemed to be smiling at both of them. Loki looked away from Odin and stared again at Thor, _**"We're in Asgard." **_Loki grinned, they had made it out alive. **"Yes, Loki, We're home." **


	12. Chapter 12

Everything that happened next was a blur to Loki, all that registered with him was that Thor was taken a different direction and Loki was being dragged somewhere deep within Odin's palace. Suddenly he was tossed onto a bed, locked inside what appeared to be a spare bedroom. As soon as Loki heard the familiar turn of the key his mind began to drift at what Odin had planned for him, he shuddered at the idea's his mind conjured up.

"_Heimdall probably told him you seduced his son." _Loki frowned, _"Odin will think that you have used your magic to make Thor love you." _Loki shook his head. That idea had always floated in the air and hung over Loki like a rain cloud. Loki was cruel and he has done a lot of bad things, but to make Thor love him through trickery? The people who loved, feared, respected or a combination of all had done so on their own free will. Every time the thought would come closer to Loki and whisper it in his ear he'd feel bile rise. Loki had seen love, fear and hate as equals and he was hoping through his plans Thor would grow to hate him so the thought of him using magic to gain Thor's love, after all that he had done, was . . . believable, Loki had to admit, but it was also untrue, for even he, Loki the monster, had a line he would not cross.

Loki pulled the blankets around him, tensing when he heard footsteps approach but no one ever entered. Loki knew the bedroom wasn't guarded by magic so Odin wasn't trying very hard to keep him in here and that unnerved Loki even more. What did Odin have up his sleeves? Loki looked around and noticed a crack in the wall which seemed to look like a lightning bolt. Loki gasped and jumped up, what was happening to Thor right now? Was he hurt? Loki had no idea what had happened while Thor was alone with those things but he didn't seem injured, had he missed it during their run? Loki began to pace the room, making his short nails even shorter.

"_**I can't just sit here and wait, I must see him." **_Loki approached the door and listened. Beyond it he heard two guards speaking but it was no help to Loki, they were only speaking of what they would do tonight at the taverns. Loki waved his hand and made himself into a mouse, crawling through the space between door and floor. Keeping to the walls, Loki listened to hear any sign of Thor and waited to feel any sign of him. Nothing came. Loki looked around and noticed how well decorated this floor was, when he was dragged down he had assumed it was a dungeon.

Loki went to the stairs and blinked, knowing that his mouse form could climb these steps but not wanting to drain all his energy. Loki turned into a fly, and flew up the steps, only pausing when he heard Thor's name mentioned. _"Just tales of his battles, nothing new," _Loki growled inside his mind, wondering why no one was talking about the return of their soon to be king. Loki knew he should be thankful that he was hearing no news instead of bad news but Loki's mind was still whispering the worst to him.

Loki flew to the healing chambers, listening for any signs of movement. When he heard nothing from inside he flew through the gap of door to floor, making sure Thor was not asleep or . . . Loki stopped his mind from venturing there. If Thor was dead there would be news all over the castle and there was nothing even mentioned except the occasional mutter of "I heard Thor is back." And sometimes Loki heard his name mentioned as well. Loki flew past the beds, frustrated but pleased that no golden hair was among the pillows.

Loki flew out of the healing chambers again and began to think of where Odin would take Thor. Thor's chambers, the throne room or the battle field, Loki knew the last option wasn't possible. Loki began to fly to the throne room, hoping that not just Thor but Odin as well would be there. Besides the separation of Thor and himself, he also wanted to know why he was put all the way down into a spare bedroom with guards poorly guarding him. Loki stopped just outside the throne doors and set himself on the ground. Muttering a spell, he stood back as human and pushed the doors open and entered.

Loki looked around and was relieved to see Thor kneeling in front of Odin. Loki bit his lip, unsure about what to do next. Loki noticed Odin and Frigga were both smiling so Thor was not being punished. There was no one else in the room so Loki knew Thor was not being crowned. Loki frowned in confusion and stared at Odin, who stared right back in return, his smile never dropping or changing at the sight of Loki.


	13. Chapter 13

Thor knew this was risky but his cowardly behaviour had hurt more than just him and he knew that. Kneeling in front of Odin and Frigga, his father and his mother, his king and queen was hard. Thor knew he was about to tell them a tale of perverted feelings and thoughts and he didn't expect either of them to accept this, wouldn't blame them if they didn't but Thor still had to tell them, he was tired of keeping his love for Loki a secret and now that both of them knew it was a mutual thing, he didn't want to keep them a secret.

"**I have kept silent about this for so long and I had lied to myself about what these feelings were, just like Loki had done. I had said my feelings were out of brotherly love and the need to protect a brother, not a lover. I have had many nights with others, trying to drown out the thoughts of Loki but nothing has worked." **Thor heard the faint sound of the doors opening and closing but never stopped, whoever it was could hear this as well, sooner or later the news would be all over the palace whether it be of Thor and Loki's banishment or of the news Thor had found a life partner, Thor wasn't sure. **"I know you expect me to marry Sif, father, and I'm sorry that I cannot for my love for Sif does not run that way and marrying her would only hurt us both. I do love Sif, as a friend and sister," **Thor realized how it seemed to be reversed and smiled, **"but not as anything more. You could put ten thousand of the most beautiful women in front of me and I'd always choose Loki." **Thor frowned as Loki's face flashed in his mind, the hurt look on his face after they made love. **"It has always been Loki, father, and it will always be Loki." **Thor stood and looked between his mother and father, hoping for some sign of what was to come.

As soon as Thor opened his mouth to ask their approval or denial he felt a small thud against his side and a pair of arms hugging his neck. Thor blinked and looked down at his hugger, grinning as he took in the sight of raven black hair. Loki's shows of affection were rare and never happened in front of people so Thor knew Loki heard what he needed to hear. Thor put his arm around Loki and kissed the top of his head, looking at Odin and Frigga. Thor blinked as he noticed Odin was smiling.

"**It seems you do not think that highly of us, son, to assume we'd banish you for something as magical as love."** Odin looked between his two sons, never letting his smile fall, **"Your mother informed me of Loki's feelings years ago and I had figured out yours not long after,"** Odin stopped laughter coming as he took in the look of Thor and Loki, clinging to each other. Loki had a more composed look upon his face but his eyes were still wide which shock and Thor . . . well, Thor was not so composed, his eyes as wide as they could go and his mouth as low as it could drop, **"It is a shame that so many lives had to be lost to bring this out,"** Odin looked at Loki as he looked down, **"What you're asking is that your mother and I accept your love and let you stay in Asgard . . . While I know that your mother and my reaction to this is acceptance and understand and perhaps even happiness that you both found your love, we cannot promise how anyone else will react. You may get hatred thrown at you, Thor, and people will say you do not deserve the throne for this action. I don't have to ask if you're willing to risk that, I can see in your eyes that you will. So just know this, both of you listen carefully,"** Odin lifted Loki's chin up, making sure he was looking into his eyes as Thor was doing, **"This does not make me think any less of you and nothing could. You are both my sons in my heart and I will always treat you as such."** Odin kissed Thor and Loki on the head and stepped back, looking at Frigga.

Frigga wore a grin so wide it could split her lovely face. Looking at her husband she nodded and looked at her two boys and laughed at their expressions. Neither of them had their composure. Thor's eyes were still as wide as they could go, tears welling up inside and his mouth still hung as long as it could and Loki's eyes were red with tears already spilt, his lip bleeding from his effort to hold his sobs back. Frigga smiled at her boys and hugged both of them, swatting them lightly on the head each, _"After all the love I have given you, you both thought I would hate you for something as beautiful as loving one another."_ Frigga shook her head and wiped Loki's tears away, feeling tears of her own begin to fall as she noticed the sparkle Loki once had slowly start to return.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki and Thor stood outside the throne room doors after Odin had told them food and drink would be in Thor's chambers and to get some sleep for tomorrow they would tell of their adventure in the uncharted land. Loki looked at Thor and blinked, still confused about the events that just took place. Thor looked equally as confused as his brother but he began to walk towards his chambers, Loki following closely.

Stepping inside Thor's chambers was like finally sitting in a chair after hours of none stop standing. Loki looked around and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Thor, Asgard and stew. Loki sat at one of the chairs Thor had set up and nodded towards the other, smiling as Thor sat in it. Neither of them said anything as they ate their stew and bread rolls. Thor was afraid to speak and he could tell Loki's mind was turning.

"_**I never asked why Odin put me into the spare bedroom." **_Loki had to say something, the silence was killing him and it was true, he never did find out. _"I'll ask tomorrow." _Loki nodded to himself and looked at Thor, **"I asked where you were when we first entered the throne room and Odin said that you'd be with us soon." **Loki blinked and shrugged, it wasn't all that important. Loki didn't think Odin had any plans to punish him.

Thor sighed, **"Loki about what happened after we-," **Loki held up a hand to silence his brother, _**"I have not forgiven you, Thor. I can forgive the fact you were a coward with your feelings, as I was also a coward. But I have not forgiven you for what happened after our love making." **_Loki stared at Thor from across the table and smirked, _**"But that does not mean I will never forgive. I do believe you need to be punished, though." **_Loki winked and began to eat his stew, stifling his laugh as he heard Thor choke on his. **"What does that mean?" **Loki looked up from his stew and into his love's eyes, _**"It's something I read about during our time on Migard. It's very exciting. Bondage they call it."**_ Thor tilted his head; he had heard the man of iron talk to Captain about that word. Tony had mentioned something that involved spanking and **"Oh."**__Thor's cheeks turned red at the thought.

Loki nodded, _**"But not tonight, nothing happens tonight. We have a lot of things to speak to Odin about in the morning and we need to rest," **_Loki stood and waved his hand, making the plates arrive safely to the rack, _**"I shall go back to my chambers now." **_Loki didn't make it to the door before he felt Thor's arms around his waist and was being lifted into the air. **"I do not think so, Loki, tonight you sleep with me." **Loki wiggled and was set free, only to find himself on Thor's bed. Loki looked at Thor and kept his stone face on even though he felt like laughing, _**"As long as you do not keep me awake with your snores." **_Loki smirked at Thor's gasp, **"I do not snore . . . loud!" **Loki snickered as Thor slipped under the covers on the other side of Loki. Turning, Loki laid his head in the crook of Thor's armpit, _**"No one ever believes they snore." **_Loki shut his eyes, surprised at how tired he got, **"Also, Thor, everything you do is loud, snoring is not the exception." **Loki heard Thor mutter something under his breath.

"**Goodnight, my love. I am glad that you are safely back home, with me, where you belong." **Loki kept his eyes shut and hugged closer to Thor, letting himself fully relax for the first time in years. _**"Goodnight Thor." **_Loki kissed the spot where he knew Thor's heart to be and began to drift off to sleep, smiling to himself as he heard the snores start up.


	15. Chapter 15

Thor rolled over and frowned in confusion, **"Brother?" **Thor peeled his eyes opened and looked around, patting the space beside him in case this was one of Loki's illusions, **"Brother, where are you?" **Thor sat up and looked around, feeling relief sink into his bones as he noticed the two bowls still sat on the table, thankful that the previous events weren't dreams. **"Brother?" **Thor smiled as he heard running water coming from his bathroom.

Getting up, Thor walked towards his bathroom, grinning at the idea of Loki in the shower. Slowly opening to door not so he wouldn't startle Loki, _**"Thor!" **_Thor jumped back and nearly fell over, blinking at his brother who was dressed and smirking. _**"Did you really believe you could trick me?" **_Loki tilted his head at Thor, _**"Tsk, tsk, tsk." **_Brushing past Thor, Loki sat on the bed and nodded towards the bathroom, _**"Odin expects us to be in the throne room within the hour so I suggest you move fast." **_Thor nodded, still ruffled from Loki's trick. Thor heard Loki's laughter start as soon as he shut the bathroom door.

Odin nodded as his sons sat at the table, looking down at the large map Odin had laid out. Loki looked at Odin and frowned, _**"I don't know where to begin, father. I'm not sure what this land is called but I do know it's very strange. When the sun goes down, everything dies, I don't think anything is healthy there. Creatures live there also but I'm unsure of their names.. They meant to cause Thor and I harm and I came across ruins. At one point snow fell from the sky and it got unnaturally cold but I'm unsure whether that was the beasts magic or the lands weather." **_Loki paused and looked at Odin, _**"I was not meant to go there, the Chitauri**__** had requested the help of these beasts and they made me go there instead of where ever Heimdall planned to send me." **_Loki scanned his mind, wondering if he had left anything out. Loki nodded at Odin, letting him know that he had no more to tell, **"And you, Thor?" **

Thor looked to Odin, **"I know little more than Loki does. I know that the beasts are called Matagar's and the land is called Matigai. The people of Matigai had created the Matagar's as slaves, they used different animals to do so. Their head was of a horse, their torso of a human and their legs of a bird, their teeth were also pointed . . . Very sharp." **Thor paused, wondering what else he could tell his father, **"They're experienced in magic and they often spoke in another's voice. That's is all I know." **

Odin looked towards his helper, **"Did you get all that?" **Odin smiled as his helper nodded and left the throne room leaving only him and his sons. Loki watched the doors shut, _**"Why did you shut me in a room away from Thor?" **_Thor looked at Loki puzzled then looked back to Odin, remembering this was a question Loki had wanted to ask yesterday. **"Ah. I wanted to see if you would come for Thor even though you had guards and stairs to hide from." **Loki blinked, _"A test of love, probably." _Nodding, Loki stayed silent, wondering if their business was done. **"The Chitauri still want you, Loki, but they will not venture here for you. I will let everyone know that you're back under my protection so that no matter where you go you will be safe." **Loki looked at Odin and nodded his thanks, his eyes downcast from the shame and trouble he caused.

Odin smiled and gave both his sons a hug, steeling himself from the tears he felt. It had been a long time since his sons were in the same room and not fighting and it had been an even longer time since Loki let himself be hugged. **"Your mother and I are both so glad to have you back." **Odin stepped away and nodded towards the doors, he had much to do with the new information of Matigai. Both Loki and Thor turned and walked towards the doors, Thor blushing and feeling anxious at the look Loki had given him. **"Oh, and son?" **Both men turned, **"I'm proud of you." **Turning back to his maps, Odin smiled. Heimdall had told him all about their adventure, he knew what the beasts were called and what they looked like, he had even watched over them and he was proud that Loki had managed to fight a good portion of the Matagar's off and save his brother. Odin would remember this when he heard other's speak on how Loki was not a warrior.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki wasn't sure what came over him but he knew that he had to get back to his chamber's fast and hopefully Thor would be with him. Glancing at Thor, Loki could tell that he felt the urgency spilling from Loki's pores. Both of them started a walking run as they made their way down the hall. Thor looked at Loki as they passed his chamber's, **"Brother, my chambers are right there?" **Loki looked at Thor and grinned,_** "You do not have all the proper tools there, Thor. Remember, I still have to punish you." **_Loki winked at Thor as he entered his chambers and shut the door, leaving a weak kneed Thor to lean against the wall. It didn't take long for Thor to regain his composure but he stood in the hall for a few moments thinking of all the things Loki was planning. Turning into the doorway of Loki's room and opening the door at so quickly might have been the cause of Thor's sudden need to sit, or it could have been the very naked Loki sat on the bed with a paddle in his hand.

* * *

SEX STARS HERE.

* * *

Loki watched as Thor entered and grinned as he stopped dead in his tracks, _"That reaction is beautiful." _Loki smiled at Thor and signaled Thor to come closer with his fingers, raising an eyebrow as Thor made no attempt to move. _**"We aren't going to do anything you don't want Thor, don't worry. We'll even have what humans call a "safe word" . . . that will be "broom", okay?" **_Loki watched as Thor's head seemed to clear away the fog, **"Hurt me?" **Thor let out a loud laugh and shut the door, **"No brother, I was not worried about that. I was captivated by your beauty." **Thor grinned and walked towards Loki, kneeling when he got in front of him. Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's words, not wanting to hear anything that might make Thor's punishment easy. Lifting his legs, Loki sat them on Thor's shoulders and smiled as the side of his knee got kissed in return.

Loki didn't know what to do, he hadn't read much about this type of play but he did buy quite a few things and a lot of the things he had purchased he was unsure of their use. Loki shrugged his worries away and focused on Thor's lips brushing against his leg. Setting a hand on Thor's head, Loki guided his lips higher until he was kissing the inside of his thigh. Loki, content with Thor doing whatever he wanted in that area, laid back onto his bed and shut his eyes, humming as he felt Thor's lips ghost over the head of his penis.

Thor looked up at Loki, knowing he was smiling even though he could not see his face. Thor placed his hands on Loki's hips and pulled Loki off the bed slightly, making sure his lower back was off the bed. Loki gasped at the sudden lack of support but raised his eyebrow and leaned up on his elbows, curious to see what Thor had planned. Thor smiled as he took the sight of Loki in; flushed and eyes dilated with lust. Lifting Loki's hips, Thor moved closer and kissed his perineum, grinning as Loki cried out and laid back.

Thor shifted his attention to Loki's hole, kissing it gently before pressing the tip of his tongue against it but withdrawing it before it was granted access. Thor blocked out every thing that wasn't Loki, making sure to keep his focus on Loki's pleasure and Loki's pleasure alone. Thor hummed against Loki's hole and smiled at the loud moan he received back. Thor kissed his way back up to Loki's penis and sucked his head lightly before trailing his tongue lower again, taking in the sweet smell and taste of his brother. **"You taste wonderful." **Thor grinned and pressed his tongue flat against Loki's hole, smiling at the hand that slid into his hair. **"Eager aren't we?" **Thor looked up at Loki and felt his body throb all at the same time at the look he was receiving. Loki was on his elbows looking down at Thor, his eyes were impossibly blown and his skin seemed to be glowing with need and he had a smile on his face, one of total dominance. _**"Do no forget why you're doing this." **_Thor nodded at Loki and looked back at his glistening hole, **"Yes, master." **Thor pressed the tip of his tongue inside of Loki as the word "master" spilled from his lips, watching as Loki's head fell back onto the sheets and feeling as his hair was tugged harder.

Thor kept humming random tunes he had heard on both Asgard and Midgard, making sure Loki felt every vibration his tongue was giving off as it wiggled and pressed deeper inside of him. Loki knew half of the words coming out of his month probably didn't make any sense or even sound like words but he couldn't silence himself, he had tried to bite on his lip but Thor's tongue pressed deeper and he was humming what sounded like one of the songs the people of Midgard would dance to. Loki snickered at the idea of having popular songs hummed into his body and his grin spread wider as he remembered someone from Midgard saying that music touched everyone differently. Loki's mind snapped back to the now as he felt Thor's tongue withdraw from his body and give a kiss to his perineum.

Loki smiled and moved back onto the bed and sat up, keeping his legs resting on Thor's shoulders. _**"It seems I'm not the only one good with their tongue." **_Loki seemed to purr the words out as he snaked his hand down his body and wrapped it around his penis, giving it slow, long stokes. Loki made sure he never broke eye contact with Thor as Thor's eyes kept darting from his hand to his eyes. _**"You're not allowed to touch yet. Get on the bed." **_Loki removed his legs from Thor's shoulders and watched as Thor rose, his penis red from the lack of attention it was receiving. Loki took a second to wonder when Thor had removed his clothing but knew it didn't really matter, he would punish him for that action as well.

Loki slid off the bed and moved Thor's body how he wanted it and smiled as he looked at Thor spread out like an "X", _**"You look great like this, Thor." **_Loki smiled as he watched Thor blush but he didn't move. Turning, Loki made his way over to the other side of the room and flipped open the trunk he had kept his souvenir's from Midgard in. Loki bent over but made sure his knees didn't bend, smirking as he heard Thor's longing moan. _**"Patience, brother." **_Loki shot Thor a smile from over his shoulder and began to pick out which tools he'd need today. _**"Thor?" **_Loki stood and held an empty black bag, _**"Be a dear and pick the paddle up?" **_Nodding, Thor looked around the bed until he spotted the black paddle and picked it up, _**"Good, now use it on your chest, please." **_Thor blinked at Loki. Was Loki really asking Thor to spank himself? _**"I'm waiting." **_Thor looked at Loki and raised the paddle, tensing as it came into contact with his stomach.

Loki knew Thor would be easy with his spankings but he didn't mind, it was only until Loki got back into bed anyways. Filling up the bag with certain objects, Loki came back to the bed and sat beside Thor and took the paddle from his hands. _**"Good." **_Loki leaned down and kissed the red marks on Thor's skin, humming when he felt Thor wince at the burn. Loki took his time, making sure he kissed every inch of Thor's reddened skin. _**"You didn't go as easy on yourself as I had thought you would." **_Loki smiled up at Thor, getting up and sitting in his lap. Reaching into the black bag, Loki took out two pairs of handcuffs and leaned over so he could cuff Thor's left hand to the bedpost. Thor grinned and licked Loki's nipple as it came into view, earning him a small moan in surprise. _**"Don't touch me unless I tell you you're allowed, understood?" **_Thor shuddered at the tone in Loki's voice, **"Yes, master." **Glancing up just in time to see his other hand cuffed to the bed, Thor realized that he was all Loki's now.

Loki returned back to his seat in Thor's lap and smiled at the look of wonder in Thor's eyes. _**"Remember, the word is "broom", okay?" **_Noticing Thor nod, Loki looked in the bag and took out what appeared to be a penis. Loki knew the people of Midgard called this a "vibrator" and he had bought a very small one. It said it was 6", had a separate control and was emerald green and that was good enough for Loki, _**"It's not a real penis, Thor. Don't worry." **_Loki snickered as he felt Thor relax. Waving his hand Loki produced a small vial of body oil and began to slick his fingers up, watching Thor's eyes watch his hands working the oil. Slipping one hand between Thor's legs, he began to trace his hole. _**"You have to stay relaxed, Thor. The more relaxed you are, the easier this is." **_Loki smiled as he let the tip of his middle finger gently push into Thor's hole. Leaning down to kiss Thor's chest again, Loki let the rest of his finger slip slowly inside and finally stopped when he felt his knuckle brush against Thor's ass.

"_**You're doing amazing." **_Loki kissed above where Thor's heart was and smiled at the small grunt he got in return. Loki didn't move his finger in and out of Thor but started to move it around, trying to find the spot he knew Thor would enjoy. Loki grinned in triumph as Thor's body tensed and he cried out. _"Found it." _Loki focused on Thor's prostate, pressing on it gently and rubbing his finger on it. Withdrawing his hands, Loki oiled two of his fingers up more and slipped them back inside of Thor, biting on Thor's chest at the same time. Making scissoring motions with his fingers, Loki watched Thor's reaction, glad that it was of pleasure and not pain. Loki knew he wasn't going to take Thor today but he hoped that Thor would take this as a reminder that one day he would. If that was okay with Thor.

Loki looked up as he felt Thor press against his fingers and smiled, nodding Loki removed both his fingers and oiled the vibrator up and placed the tip gently to Thor's hole, _**"Remember, relax." **_Loki whispered into Thor's ear at the same time he pressed the tip inside of him, shivering at the loud moan that came from Thor's throat. Loki knew the moan was a mixture of pleasure and discomfort but he knew that the discomfort would disappear eventually. Kissing Thor's neck, Loki purred words of encouragement to Thor and pressed the toy further inside. Loki moaned as he felt the base stop, signalling that the toy was fully inside Thor. Sitting back up, Loki looked down at Thor and cupped his cheek and rocking into Thor so his penis brushed against Thor's.

Picking up the remote, Loki pressed the button to make the penis inside of Thor vibrate gently as he moved and positioned Thor's penis against his hole. Slicking Thor's penis up with the oil, Loki shuddered as he slowly slid down Thor's penis at the same time as increasing the speed of the vibrator. Hearing Thor cry out and arch took Loki's breath away and he shut his eyes, focusing on his lower body. Sitting fully impaled on Thor's lap made both Thor and Loki moan in want and it took everything Thor had to not buck his hips. The urgency Loki had felt before returned to him as he rocked against Thor, opening his eyes and taking in the sight of his older brother. Moaning, Loki winked at Thor and made the vibrator go up a speed as he began to lift himself up and down onto Thor's penis.

Loki knew he wasn't going to last very long. Thor's penis was slamming into his prostate every time he slid down onto it and Thor's moaning wasn't helping. Loki knew his movements weren't as graceful as they were when they first started but he knew Thor didn't mind. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loud as he heard Thor moan his name. Feeling his body tense with release, Loki dug his nails into Thor's chest and cried his name out, rocking into Thor's lap with his release.

Opening his eyes, Loki smiled as he dipped his fingers into his cum and brought them to Thor's lips, _**"Lick." **_Doing as he was told to do, Thor stick his tongue out and licked Loki's fingers clean, savouring the taste. Climbing off of Thor, Loki stood up and picked Thor's shirt from up off the ground. Glancing back at Thor, Loki smirked as he looked into the worried eyes of his brother. _**"Don't worry, I've not forgotten about you." **_Loki returned back onto the bed and settled between Thor's legs, kissing the tip of his penis. Slipping his lips around Thor's head and humming while making the vibrator go to the last speed threw Thor over the edge as he cried Loki's name out and released into Loki's mouth. Loki kept humming as he drank all of Thor, only stopping when Thor whimpered his name at the sensitivity of his body.

Using Thor's shirt to wipe the cum off of his stomach, Loki smiled and moved back, making sure to leave a small kiss beside Thor's penis. Turning the vibrator off slowly, Loki removed it and placed his hand to Thor's hole, making sure the emptiness wasn't so bad. Loki waved his other hand and cleaned off Thor, himself and the toy, making sure that no oil was present anymore. Crawling up beside Thor, Loki un-cuffed both of Thor's hands and tossed the handcuffs into the black bag, pausing only to give Thor a kiss on the lips.

* * *

SEX ENDS HERE

* * *

Getting up, Loki dropped the bag into trunk, shutting the lid as he turned back to the bed. _**"You okay, Thor?" **_Loki raised his eyebrow and snickered at Thor. Thor had a bliss filled smile on his face as he nodded at Loki, **"Come." **Loki nodded and crawled back into bed with Thor, waving his hand to cover both of them up. Wrapping his arms around Loki, Thor nuzzled his face into his hair and breathed in. **"I am sorry for what I have done, Loki but I have the rest of my life to make it up to you." **Loki looked up and nodded, believing Thor's apology. **"Let us sleep now and when we wake up we'll get food." **Liking that idea, Loki snuggled into Thor some more and shut his eyes, letting the heat from Thor's body warm his own. **"Goodnight." **_**"Goodnight, Thor." **_Loki felt Thor's arm tightened around him, **"I love you, Loki." **Looking up at Thor, Loki leaned up and kissed Thor again, _**"I love you too."**_

End.

* * *

AN: Alright, so it says "end" but I'm not 100% sure it **will **be the end but I will mark it as complete. I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed, read, followed or liked this story. The reviews it got helped a lot and made me smile and want to write more so thank you. 8D Oh, and thanks to Totoro for helping me come up with the name of the uncharted island. 8D


End file.
